Childhood Can Be Precious Sometimes
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: A collection of small drabbles and one-shots involving Carly and Blake Townley, twin daughters of Michael and Amanda.
1. Michael's Bed Bugs

**A/N~ This story is a collection of small drabbles and even One-Shots involving the six and half years of my original character, Blake and even RedRose85's character Carly which I do not own!**

 **Hope everyone will enjoy the cuteness and the adventures Carly and Blake Townley had together as twins!**

 **I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it!**

* * *

 **Collection One: Michael's Bed Bugs**

* * *

"Shh, be quiet, Blakey."

"I'm being quiet, Carly."

Five year old twins Carly and Blake decided to sneak into their mother and father's bed for the night.

Carly slowly open the door to Michael and Amanda's small bedroom as the twin girls can hear Michael's light snoring coming from the bed, since Amanda was gone for the night.

"Daddy's sleeping." Blake said, holding onto Bun-Bun, the pink bunny rabbit plushie that Michael gave to both of the twins when they were babies.

"Let's climb in and sleep with Daddy." Carly suggested, before the girls tiptoed their way into the bedroom and Carly climbed onto the bed, while helping Blake climb in. Once the twins got under the covers hidden in plain sight from Michael, he stop snoring lightly as it caught the twins attention.

"Daddy stop snoring…"

Michael removed the covers as he immediately scared his twins daughters and caught them in his arms, before he started tickling them.

"Daddy!" Carly said with laughter.

"We thought you were sleeping." Blake said with laughter as well.

"Well, it seems that I caught two little bed bugs underneath the covers." Michael said, holding onto them, and kissed their foreheads.


	2. Late Night Scare

**A/N~An early and humorous Halloween drabble for ya!**

* * *

 **Collection Two: Late Night Scare**

* * *

"Get the cookies, Blakey, I'll get the milk." Three year old Carly whispered to her youngest twin, Blake nodded before slowly climbing onto the counter to reach the cabinet where Carly's, Blake's and even Michael's favorite cookies which are Chips Ahoy's Chunky chocolate chip cookies with the fudge center.

As Carly was getting the 2% gallon of milk from out of the refrigerator and their sippy cups with the straws, Blake climbed down and placed the cookies on the kitchen table, until they heard a noise.

"What was that, Jadey?" Blake questioned softly.

"It's probably Kaneki, resting on the couch." Carly said, while pouring the milk slowly into her violet and pink sippy cup and also into Blake's blue and green sippy cup.

"Does Kaneki make loud footsteps?" Blake questioned, while hearing footsteps entering the kitchen as Carly twisted the tops and straws onto the sippy cups, walking towards the table with them.

"No…" Carly said, before placing the sippy cups on the table and grabbed her flashlight, while aiming it at someone wearing a green cucumber mask.

Suddenly the lights turn on and Carly and Blake look up to see Amanda standing there looking at her twin daughters with that green facial mask on her.

"Aahhh!" Both girls screamed as Carly dropped the flashlight and taken the sippy cups with her. Blake was behind her as she takes the cookies with her, leaving cookie crumbs on the floor.


	3. Welcome Home Daddy

**A/N~Another Michael and his twin daughters drabble!**

* * *

 **Collection Three: Welcome Home Daddy**

* * *

After coming home from a heist in Liberty City, Michael didn't bother to come into the bedroom and tell his wife Amanda that he's home. He immediately laid down on the couch and went to sleep until the next morning...

Michael stirred slowly from his sleep as he felt weight on his chest when he started sleeping hard. He looked to see his four year old twins, Carly and Blake sleeping on his chest still in their pajamas. The oldest twin had her light brown hair up in two side ponytails, holding onto her violet colored bear plushie and the youngest twin had her raven colored hair down with her pink bunny rabbit plushie in her arms.

"Morning girls…"

Somehow, neither of the twins didn't hear him as they were still asleep, hearing their father's heartbeat. Pulling the quilt over them from behind of the couch, Michael felt Carly on his left side lifting up her head as she slowly opened her violet colored eyes.

"Welcome home, Daddy." Carly whispered softly, not waking up her youngest twin while looking at Michael sleepy.

Michael petted her head. "Hey, kiddo…"

Then Carly rested her head back on his chest, before feeling Michael's lips against her light brown colored hair and saw him kissed her twin sister's raven colored hair.

Michael rubbed onto his twin daughter's backs as he looked up the ceiling. _'Stop growing up so fast, girls… You're making me feel like an old man.'_ He thought to himself, before falling back to sleep.


	4. Hairbows and Ribbons

**A/N~A small drabble now finally including both Michael and Amanda!**

* * *

 **Collection Four: Hairbows and Ribbons**

* * *

"No, Mommy!"

"No _ribbans_!"

Two year old twins Carly and Blake were sitting down on their parents bed, as Amanda and Michael were trying to get their twins daughters ready for picture day at the daycare center. They both got the twin girls dressed in casual white dresses while Carly had a violet ribbon in her light brown hair and Blake had pink in her raven hair.

"There, that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" Michael questioned, before patting Carly's and Blake's head.

"You two girls, stay here until Mommy and Daddy come back." Amanda said, before she and Michael left out of their bedroom.

The twin girls looked at each other as they had small smirks appear on the corner of their lips.

"Potty?" Blake questioned, pointing to Michael and Amanda's bathroom. Carly nodded, before sliding herself off the bed and taken off her violet ribbon and Blake's pink ribbon out of their hair.

When Michael was getting the girl's backpacks together, he noticed Blake in the hallway holding the plastic box that had all the twin's ribbons, hairbows and barrettes as the youngest twin ran back towards the bedroom.

"Amanda, we've better get the girls." Michael said, before placing Carly's and Blake's backpacks onto the couch, as Amanda was getting the girl's sippy cups ready, by pouring apple juice into them.

"Why?" Amanda questioned, after twisting the cups close… until they heard the sound of a toilet flushing as they looked at the hallway.

"Uh-oh!" Carly said.

"Ewww!" Blake said disgusted.


	5. Bites

**A/N~A daycare drabble of Carly and Blake Townley!**

* * *

 **Collection Five: Bites**

* * *

"Mommy… Daddy!"

"Blakey, what's wrong?" Three year old eldest twin Carly questioned, after running towards her sister and dropping a red block.

"He… He bit me!" The youngest twin Blake cried, showing the bite marks on her right wrist to her oldest twin sister.

"Who bit you?" Carly questioned, before Blake pointed to the second tallest toddler in the butterflies classroom who had blonde hair and green eyes while sucking on a green apple flavored sucker.

"Carly and Blake Townley, what's the matter?" The butterflies teacher questioned, as Blake held up her wrist showing the bite marks.

"He bit my sister." Carly said, pointing the boy with the sucker in his mouth.

"I'll take care of it, Blake." The butterflies teacher said, lifting up Blake. "Thanks for telling me, Carly."

Without the teacher looking and taking care of Blake, Carly walked towards the blonde boy as he looked at the light brown haired girl, before dropping a yellow and pink building block.

"You bit my sister!" Carly said.

"She didn't share." He said, before Carly grabbed onto the toddler's left wrist and bit down onto his pale skin as he started crying.

"Don't hurt my sister again!" Carly warned him, before returning back to Blake who was getting treated with a blue raspberry sucker and bandages around her right wrist.

"Here's one for you, Jadey for taking care of him." Blake said, handing Carly a grape flavored sucker.


	6. Grant Theft Accident

**A/N~This is an adventurous one for y'all!**

* * *

 **Collection Six: Grand Theft Accident**

* * *

"Here, I'll work the pedals and you steer the donut." Blake said, now holding a red brick in her hands.

"Daddy says it called a 'steering wheel' Blakey." Carly corrected her as she climbed onto the driver's side while having the North and South Yankton phone book in her hands, before placing underneath her.

"Alright." Blake said, running over to the other side and climbing into the passenger side with the brick and closing the door and so did Carly. "I can't see without my car seat."

"I can see a little." Carly replied, while holding onto the steering wheel. "Place the brick on the right side, Blakey." She said, before Blake stand in the middle of the console and placing the brick down on the accelerator.

"M, have you seen the twins?" Brad questioned.

"They're supposed to be in their room, coloring on their drawing pad." Michael said, before standing up and hearing his van's engine rumbling to life from outside. "Shit, girls!" He shouted, before he and Brad ran outside to see that the van was driving down the trailer park road.

"Hey, Daddy and Uncle Brad are following us." Blake said, standing up in the passenger side while looking behind her as Michael and Brad were running towards the van.

"Really?" Carly said, before removing her hands and doing the same thing like Blake, before the youngest twin screamed out when she saw Trevor drunkly walking down the trailer road until the van ran him over, making Carly take back the steering wheel.

"Was that Uncle T?" Carly questioned, now having her hands on the steering wheel while looking back.

"Let's put on the radio." Blake said, before shifting the gear shifter to the 'R' in reverse as both girls felt the van suddenly stopped and going into reverse.

Both twins screamed as they looked back to see Trevor slowly getting up, before he was knocked down into the snowy ground by the truck of the van, until Michael and Brad managed to grab onto the van's door handles as they open the doors. Brad grabbed Blake and rolled out of the van, while Michael removed the brick, turning the van off and getting Carly out of the van as he jumped out with the oldest twin.

"You two okay?" Michael questioned both of his twin girls as they nodded and he takes Blake and Carly into his arms for a twins/father hug. "You girls had me worried about you."

"What about Uncle T?" Carly questioned.

"We hurt him two times." Blake said.

"Ah, he'll be alright, look." Michael replied, as Carly and Blake look to see Trevor slowly moving.

"Aww, that hurt!" Trevor said, while getting up.


	7. Santa Trevor

**A/N~A late Christmas drabble of Carly and Blake for everyone!**

* * *

 **Collection Seven: Santa Trevor**

* * *

The four Townley kids were playing with their toys, until someone wearing a red suit and a white beard covering his face who came into the trailer home without knocking.

"The hell you doing, T?" Michael questioned.

"That's Santa Trevor to you, Porkchop!" Trevor retorted.

Two year old twins Carly and Blake look at each other while having their fairy dolls in their hands, before Trevor managed to sit down on the couch, hearing wrapping paper crumpling against the couch.

"Okay, girls…" Amanda said, before lifting up Carly and Michael lifted up Blake, as the twins look at their parents. "You get to meet Santa Claus on Christmas Day. Or should I say your drunk Uncle Trevor."

Trevor had his hands out for the youngest twin as Michael places her onto his lap. The Canadian held Blake in his arms as the dark haired child continues to look down and play with her fairy princess doll that had long orange hair with a pink and blue dress.

"How are you, Shrimp?" Trevor questioned, before Blake looked up at him. "You've been a good girl for Santa Trevor?"

"Mommy, Daddy!" Blake cried as her eyes started streaming down with tears. Then Trevor felt something warm and wet touching his leg as Blake had an accident. Michael noticed the small wet spot on the left leg of his Santa Claus suit before he removed Blake from Trevor's arms while comforting her with hugs and kisses before taking her towards the twins bedroom to change.

"Hey, Violet, did you get what you want for Christmas?" Trevor questioned as he decided to place Carly onto his right leg, until the light brown haired child pulled off the white beard and jump off his lap.

"Get back here, you little rascal!"

"Haw haw!" Carly teased with laughter, as she ran around the living room. And by the time Blake came back with new underwear and pajamas, she decided to join in with Carly as the light brown haired child tosses the white beard towards her youngest twin sister.


	8. New Years 2000

**A/N~Happy New Year's to everyone out there on Fanfiction. Net!**

* * *

 **Collection Eight: New Years 2000**

* * *

Two year old twins Carly and Blake Townley were jumping up and down on the living room couch, as they were giving their first strawberry soda by Trevor putting that into their sippy cups. The twins wanted to stay up as long as they can just to celebrate New Year's Day, but Tracey and Jimmy gave up two hours ago as they went to sleep.

Now, it was one minute before the new year until Michael and Amanda were looking at their twin daughters to see that they were getting sleepy eyes after drinking their soda.

"Girls, you two have to go to bed. You can't stay up all night." Michael explained, while lifting up Carly and Amanda lifted up Blake.

"Your sister and brother are already asleep." Amanda said, pointing to them who were sleeping in their shared room, before returning back to the living room area.

"No!" Carly retorted.

"No sleep!" Blake retorted as well.

Then Michael and Amanda place their twin daughters down as the twins ran towards to the TV when there was only a few seconds left in 1999.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

It was already 12:00, as the announcer on TV screamed out Happy New Year along with the crowd at Times Square in New York. It was finally the new century, as everyone from around the world has exited out of 1999 and into 2000.

The twin girls screamed out "Happy New Year!" repeatedly to their mother and father while jumping up and down… until a minute later they were finally passed out and sleeping on the couch, dropping their empty sippy cups on the floor.

Michael and Amanda smiled before the father had the chance to kiss his wife on the lips, as they celebrated the new century and the new year together as a family.


	9. Crane Game

**Collection Nine: Crane Game**

"Get the purple teddy bear, Carly!" Three year old Blake said excitedly, while having her hands against the glass of the crane game. Her oldest twin, Carly was controlling the claw as she was moving the control stick around with her two small hands.

"I'm trying, Blakey!" Carly said, before she pressed the red button when the claw was over the purple teddy bear. Once the claw grab onto the teddy bear's leg, it slip through as it returned to when prizes supposed to her drop. "Well, no teddy bear for me." She said disappointed, before the twins noticed their Uncle Trevor walking towards them.

"Violet, Shrimp, what's wrong?" Trevor questioned.

"Carly and I want the purple teddy bear and pink bunny rabbit." Blake explained, pointing towards the crane machine as Carly started kicking her right foot against the machine.

"Move you two. Let Uncle T take care of this." Trevor said, pushing Carly and Blake lightly away from the crane game. Blake handed Trevor her last quarter, before he inserted into the machine.

"Get it, Uncle T!" Carly said, pointed towards the purple teddy bear inside of the glass.

"I will, Violet. Let Uncle T concentrate." Trevor responded.

He moved the claw over towards the purple teddy bear as Carly and Blake watched their psychopath uncle do the rest. Once he press the red button for the claw to lower down, it finally grabbed the teddy bear's body and it slip out of the claw again.

"No teddy bear for me." Carly said.

"And no pink bunny rabbit for me too." Blake said disappointed.

"Stand back, twins." Trevor said out of anger as the twins moved back a few inches, before their uncle swung his arm back and his hand broken through the glass. The twins covered their faces as glass went everywhere and even on the floor. Trevor decided to dig his hand through the crane game and grabbed both the purple teddy bear and pink bunny rabbit for his twin nieces.


	10. First WrestleMania Night

**A/N~Well, last night was WrestleMania Night, which I didn't get the chance to see it, but a friend told me what happened. Plus, I'm going to see what happened the other night on Monday Night Raw tonight. And somehow, I had an idea for the Townley Twins and here it is!**

* * *

 **Collection Ten: First WrestleMania Night**

* * *

Four year old twins, Carly and Blake Townley were at the first WrestleMania show at the Ludendorff Snow Dragons arena with their father, Michael and their two uncles.

Brad surprised both twins with tickets to WrestleMania 17, as they were happy knowing that they will be able to see their favorite wrestlers in action, instead of watching them on TV and paying extra. Michael wanted the twins to have a good time, but Amanda was disagreeing with the three men about taking four year old twins to a place where they can easily get lost or kidnapped. After seeing the pouty faces the twins used, Michael couldn't agree with his wife and decided to take them.

"We're at WrestleMania, Blakey!" Carly exclaimed happily, as she had a box of sour skittles in her hand, while holding onto Michael's left hand while walking through the crowd.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them! Daddy, do we get to meet them too?" Blake questioned, before looking up at Michael, as she had a small bag of popcorn in one hand and her other hand had Michael's right hand.

"Could be a possibility, kiddos. But your mother wouldn't approve of this at all." Michael answered.

"Yeah, your mother can be quite a meanie sometimes." Brad explained, as Trevor had a video camera in his hand, recording the hot and young women who were in the crowd. "Put that away, T. You might get us kick out."

"So what? I'm here for the beer and the hot women!" Trevor said, before walking away as he decided to record a woman who had blonde hair and wore a skirt, hoping to get some panty shots.

"Daddy, can we buy something?" Carly questioned while pointing towards the concession stand that was selling Wrestlemania t-shirt, hats and even bands for fans big and small.

"Sure, kiddo." Michael said, letting go of both of his twin daughter's hands before pulling out his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Can I buy something too, Daddy?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, as long as you two stay together where me, and Uncle Brad can both see you." Michael answered, before giving each of the twins a twenty dollar bill. "Buy a t-shirt in an extra small, you two." He stated, before both twins nodded and got into the line at the concession stand.

"I hope we meet the Dudley Boyz, Jadey." Blake said, while onto her $20 in both hands.

"Yeah, and the Undertaker and Kane and even Stone Cold Steven Austin, Blakey." Carly said, before hearing the concession stand man saying 'Next' as the light brown haired twin was finally at the front of the stand.

"A t-shirt please." Carly said, looking up at the concession stand man.

"What size?" He questioned.

"Extra small, please." Carly answered, as the concession stand man gave her a lavender colored youth Wrestlemania 17 shirt in an extra small, before handing him her $20 bill.

"Can I have the same one like my twin sister?" Blake questioned, as she was next to her sister at the front of the stand.

"Sorry, kiddo. She got the last one." The concession stand man answered.

"Aww." Blake said disappointed.

"Sorry, Blakey." Carly said, having the t-shirt in her hands.

"Daddy!" Blake cried.

Without both of the twins looking, a blonde haired woman was walking away from Trevor as he was still recording her, until the woman didn't notice the twins and push Blake down onto the floor.

"You push me down!" Blake retorted, as she got up to look at Carly with narrowing teal colored eyes.

"No, I didn't!" Carly retorted back.

"You're dead meat, Carly Jade! Aaah!" Blake hissed, before yelling out as she and Carly started pulling each other down on the floor, throwing in soft punches.

"Carly, Blake, stop fighting!" Michael shouted, while running towards his daughter, before receiving a elbow punch to the nose by Blake. "Ow, fuck!" He exclaimed out in pain, touching his bleeding nose.

"First fight of their lives!" Trevor said, as he recorded the twin girls who were rolling around while punching each other. "Go, Violet and Shrimp!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, everyone hear whistles blowing as the cops came to the rescue and they pulled the twins girls apart from each other, until the lights go off at the concession stands, causing everyone to question.

"Hey, I was fuckin' recording the fight!" Trevor retorted as everything was in pitch black. Next thing, that everyone heard was bells rings like the sound of a death is coming towards them, which brought a familiar theme that everyone knows.

"Jadey. I'm scared." Blake said in fear, until she was lifted up by surprise and felt something going over her head and through her arms.

"Blakey, where are you?" Carly questioned for the whereabouts of her missing younger twin, until she was lifted up by surprise and felt something going over her head and through her arms as well.

After a few seconds went by as the twins were put back on the floor, the lights came back on and the twins were both wearing an vintage 90's Undertaker wrestling t-shirt in a bigger size.

"Girls, you okay?" Brad questioned, now crouching down in front of them.

"It's the Undertaker, Jadey!" Blake said, while looking down at her t-shirt, that was over her teal colored hoodie.

"We got Undertaker shirts, Blakey!" Carly said, looking at Blake's and her very own. "Look, Uncle Brad!" She said.

"Looks like he came and surprise you both." Michael said, while having a tissue covering his bleeding nose.

"He did, Daddy!" Blake said, happily before hugging her eldest twin sister. "I'm sorry, Jadey." She apologized.

"It's okay, Blakey." Carly said, hugging her youngest twin back.


	11. Illegal Fireworks

**Collection Eleven: Illegal Fireworks**

* * *

Five year old twins Carly and Blake Townley were in their bedroom, as Blake was gathering their old baby toys together in one pile in the middle of the room. Michael and Amanda told their twin daughters that their old toys will be thrown away, since they weren't planning on having more kids after when the twins were born.

"Look at all the toys we have, Carly." Blake said as she placed down a hand me down baby doll that Tracey used to play with and was given towards the twins, along with the princess puzzles, used coloring books and board games.

"Yeah, too bad they all have to go away." Carly said, after finding an old shark plushie from underneath her bed, since it used to belong to Jimmy and it was given to Carly, before having her violet colored teddy bear. "Daddy says we have too many toys and some of them have to go."

"Wish we can have more fun with them before they have to go away." Blake said, now sitting down in front of the small pile of toys.

"Well, I taken something from Trevor's trailer, Blakey." Carly said, before heading towards their small closet and pulled out a box. Now sitting next to her twin sister, Carly removed the top as it showed different types of fireworks and a black zippo lighter. "It's his firecrackers."

"Are these the bad ones?" Blake questioned as she lifted up a sky rocket with both hands.

"Mhm, but Mommy and Daddy says that we have to get rid of them, right?" Carly said, before grabbing a missile rocket from the closet. "So, let's have some fun with them."

As the girls snuck out the window, Carly and Blake were in the back of the trailer home as the light brown haired twin decided to tied two princess dolls to the sky rocket, before Blake used the zippo lighter to light it up.

"Get back!" Carly shouted as she and Blake ran away from the sky rocket that was place inside of one of Trevor's thrown out beer bottle, before seeing the rocket blasting off into the snowy sky. As the rocket finally reached the sky, Blake and Carly both covered their heads as the sky rocket exploded along with flying doll parts.

"That's cool, let's do that again!" Blake said, excitedly, before grabbing the duct tape and decided to used the missile rocket for their hand me down baby dolls.

"Yeah, that's was fun, Blakey." Carly said, before holding one of the baby dolls still as Blake used the tape and taped it around the doll and rocket. "You wanna throw pop its at Trevor's truck?" She questioned as she pointed to his truck which was only a few feet away, before both girls noticed Trevor.

"Uh-oh, let's hurry." Blake said, before cutting off the tape with her baby teeth.

"Shrimp, Violet, what the hell are you doin'?!" Trevor retorted, as Michael and Brad were with him and they noticed the twins around the missile rocket.

"Girls, get away from that!" Michael shouted, as Blake had already light up the missile rocket with the baby dolls tapped around it. As Michael and Brad ran towards the twins, Trevor knock down the missile rocket before putting out the flames with his coat.

"You girls shouldn't be playing with fireworks. They're dangerous." Brad explained.

"How dangerous?" Blake questioned.

Just as soon as Blake question about them, Trevor didn't put out the missile rocket as it flames engulfed the coat into flames while blasting off close to the snowy ground. As Trevor avoid getting shot by the rocket, the illegal rocket with the baby dolls tapped around it was flying around in the air, until it hit the gas tank of Trevor's truck, exploding the rocket, the truck and the baby doll parts in the air.

"Ah, my fuckin truck! Exploded by both of Mikey's fuckin' demon twins." Trevor retorted, angrily, before muttering out curse words.

"Wow" Carly said amazed.

"Cool." Blake said amazed.


	12. Babysitting Gone Wrong

**Collection Twelve: Babysitting Gone Wrong**

* * *

"Daddy! Mommy!" Five year old twins Carly and Blake ran towards Michael and Amanda as they walked inside of their trailer home after having dinner to get away from all four of their kids.

"Hey, girls." Michael greeted while hugging them both tightly, as Tracey and Jimmy did the same with Amanda. "Were they any trouble, Trevor?" He questioned the Canadian who stood in front of them.

"No, they were sweet little angels. No trouble at all… except for these two." Trevor said, before rubbing each shoulder of the Townley Twins, as they looked up at their parents like they were innocent, until Michael and Amanda felt a cool breeze from above them.

Both blue eyes look up at the ceiling as they noticed two large bullet holes through the roof of their trailer home.

"What the fuck?!" Amanda retorted.

"Trevor, what the hell did you do?!" Michael questioned as he started showing his anger towards the Canadian. "You tryin' to kill our kids?"

"Kids, get away from him." Amanda said, protectively, as Tracey, Jimmy and the Townley Twins moved closer towards their mother and father. "Michael, I want him out of our house now!" She demanded.

The four Townley kids were looking at each other, as they knew what happened.

* * *

 **Earlier...**

" _Make sure that the twins are both in bed by nine, and Tracey and Jimmy go to bed around 10."_ _Michael explained, as the four kids were sitting down on the floor watching late night cartoons and Trevor was listening to his friend. "Jimmy can't have nothing to drink before bed, cause he'll pee the bed."_

" _Ewww." The Townley Twins said disgusted._

" _Relax, Mikey, go have fun with Amanda, I've got this. The kids love their Uncle T, no matter what." Trevor explained, while pushing Michael out of the door and closed the door on his face._

 _Then the kids stood up from the floor and walk towards the nearest window, watching Michael climbing into the van and driving off with Amanda in the passenger side. The kids looked each other before having smirks on their faces, until they heard a metal cap breaking off and dropping onto the floor._

" _So, kids. What do you want do beside go to sleep?" Trevor questioned while sitting down on the table, before sipping his beer..._

" _Maybe we should call." Amanda said, before Michael lightly grabs onto her wrist._

" _Just relax, Mandy. T got this under control. I'm sure the kids are probably just doin' the same if we were there." Michael explained..._

 _Back at home, Trevor had duct tape wrapped around his wrist and covering his mouth while laying on the couch as the four kids were running around and screaming like they were hyped on sugar._

" _Your sure, Michael? This is the first time we let Trevor watch them. We usually have Brad helping us." Amanda questioned._

" _Chill out, baby. This is our night away from them, and we might as well enjoy it before heading back home to our kids." Michael explained..._

 _Back at the Townley's trailer home, more chaos happen under the roof as Trevor was still tied up while the kids were running around._

" _I'm happy! I'm jumping up and down! And I'm not in trouble!" Jimmy yelled, while jumping up and down on his mother and father's bed and drinking a 2 liter Sprunk soda._

" _You're it, Carly!" Blake exclaimed happily, while spraying silly spray on Carly._

" _No, now you're it, Blakey!" Carly said, before spraying the silly spray back, until Blake ran away from her twin sister. As the silly spray tag continues, Tracey was playing dress up with Amanda's clothes and makeup._

" _Mommy and Daddy's gonna get you!" Jimmy taunted._

" _No, they won't! Go pee the bed like you always do." Tracey said._

" _I've already did." Jimmy said, before taking a gulp from the 2 liter Spunk. "And it's your bed, sis."_

" _What?!" Tracey retorted angrily, dropping red lipstick onto the floor, before the Townley Twins busted into Michael and Amanda's bedroom, until both twins sprayed their older siblings with their cans of silly spray. "Carly! Blake!" She shouted._

" _Oooo, you're not supposed to be wearing Mommy's clothes." Blake said._

" _And Mommy's makeup." Carly said._

" _Yeah, we're telling Mom and Dad." Jimmy said, climbing off the bed with the 2 liter Spunk soda._

" _I'm going to kill you all!" Tracey retorted angrily, before the three younger siblings scream out loud while running around the trailer home in different directions._

 _As Trevor saw the kids running around the trailer home, he manages to flip the couch backwards and noticed a kitchen knife from behind. He uses his right hand to cut through the duct tape on his wrist, before ripping the tape off his face._

 _While Blake and Carly were fighting their oldest siblings to the floor, Trevor managed to find a pump shotgun while the kids were looking and pulled the trigger back…_

 _*BANG*_

 _Carly and Blake stopped their ambush attack on Tracey and Jimmy, and climbed off their backs while the four looked at the Canadian with the shotgun in his hands._

" _Alright, you little pieces of shits! I'm gonna tell your fuckin' mother and father that you four little fuckin' terrors tied me up and did whatever the hell you want! If you don't fuckin' clean up this trailer before they come home, I'll be gettin' a front row seat of your mother and father whooping your little ass!" Trevor retorted angrily after tossing the shotgun._


	13. Alligator

**A/N~I got this idea from an old 2004 movie called** _ **Johnson Family Vacation**_ **, which is still funny after so long!**

* * *

 **Collection Thirteen: Alligator**

* * *

Three year old twins, Carly and Blake were asleep in their parents bed as they both shared the middle of the bed while Michael and Amanda had an arm around one of their twins daughters. As Michael lay down on his back while snoring lightly, Carly felt something tickling her small feet and legs before she nudged her twin sister's arm.

"Stop, Blakey." Carly moaned.

"It ain't me." Blake responded, tiredly.

Then the twins both open their eyes to see something poking out from underneath the covers, but it was between Michael's legs.

"Daddy." Carly whispered.

"Daddy, wake up." Blake said, lightly tapping the stubble chin of Michael's face, until the bank robber slowly open his blue eyes to see both of the twins awake.

"Girls, what's-" Michael started to question, as Carly and Blake pointed to what was in front of him, before his blue eyes widened in shock.

Removing the covers slowly, Michael thought he was "in the mood" but not with his twins daughters in the bed until he and the twins made a horrified discovery of seeing a small alligator between the bank robber's legs with its tail up to the sky. The small alligator hisses loudly, before Michael and the twins screamed out while getting out of the bed.

"What?!" Amanda exclaimed, while looking over her right side and saw the alligator as well, jumping out of the bed in fright. As their screams got louder, it causes Tracey and Jimmy to wake up and ran toward their parents bedroom to see what was the commotion about.

"Mom? Dad?" Tracey questioned, before she and Jimmy both notice the alligator in the middle of the bed, hissing and growling. "Oh my God!" Tracey squealed, as she and Jimmy ran over to the other side of the room where their youngest siblings and parents were cowering at the alligator.

"Get it, Michael!" Amanda retorted, pushing him towards the bed while hearing the twins screaming loudly.

"Oh Christ, I don't know what I'm doin'." Michael said, before getting his brown work boots and started swiping the bottom of the boot towards the alligator.

The small alligator hisses loudly at Michael, as he dropped the boot on accident while he was about an inch closer towards the bed. Michael gave out a surprise scream as the alligator moved closer towards him before heading back towards his wife and kids.

"Get him, Daddy!" Carly said, encouraging her father

"Hit him hard!" Blake said, encouraging him as well.

"Michael, go get the alligator!" Amanda retorted, holding Blake in her arms.

"Aaaah!" Michael shouted, before he finally grabbed the alligator by its tail and mouth as the reptile was fighting back, trying to break free from the bank robber's grasp.

"Dad, let me help! I'm coming with you!" Jimmy said, as he followed his father into the bathroom.

When Michael stood back on his feet, he started slamming the alligator's body against the edge of the bathroom counter, before the animal in his grasp tried to fight back and the bank robber landed on his body once again.

Next Michael crawl towards the bathtub, and started to held the alligator underwater as the reptile kept fighting back.

"I got him, son! I got him!" Michael said, repeating the same process of trying to drown the alligator and fight back.

"You can't drown no alligator, Dad. They live in water. That's their habitat." Jimmy explained, as Michael still held the alligator underwater.

"I'm gonna flush him, help me out, Jim." Michael said, lifting the alligator out of the bathtub.

"Yeah!" Jimmy exclaimed happily, before heading toward the toilet, until Trevor came in the bathroom holding a leash in his hand.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, that my pet!" Trevor retorted, as Michael held onto the alligator in his hands, before the Canadian removed his so called pet from his grasp. "Monster, it's not bath night." He said calmly towards the alligator.

"You know that thing?!" Michael questioned, as the alligator named Monster acted all calm around Trevor, only giving out small hisses. "It came into my trailer, and my bed trying to attack me, Amanda and the twins!"

"Aw, Monster would never do a thing like that." Trevor said, while holding Monster in his hands.

"How in the hell did you get an alligator as a pet?! You know what, get that out of my fuckin house, T." Michael retorted, pointing towards the bathroom door.

"Fine then, he already left a surprise for you in the living room, you fat asshole." Trevor said, after placing Monster down on the floor while leading the reptile out of the bathroom, holding it by its leash.

"That's a cool pet, Uncle T!" Jimmy said.


	14. Diaper Time

**A/N~Finally, a baby collection one after so long! I got this idea from the TV show called** _ **The**_ _**Loud House**_ **, from the Selfie Improvement episode!**

* * *

 **Collection Fourteen: Diaper Time**

* * *

After 8am in the morning times, 10 month old twins Carly and Blake were usually awake as they shared the same crib together with separate blankets and sometimes separate toys.

When Michael heard a small concerning babbles coming from the handheld baby monitor, it was time for the twins to get out of their crib, and change their diapers, before feeding them a bowl of Lil' Bits Banana and Strawberry Oatmeal Cereal.

"Hey, twins." Michael said quietly, before taking each twin out of the crib and place them down onto his and Amanda's bed.

Carly got onto her hands and knees while Blake started rubbing her small teal colored eyes, as Michael grabbed a couple of pampers baby dry diapers and a container of sensitive baby wipes.

"Well, look who's up?" Trevor questioned, before Blake stare up at the ceiling, thinking that something was above her and her older twin.

"T, don't start nothin' this morning." Michael warned, before placing the diapers and wipes on the bed as Carly lifted up one of them while examining it. "I'll change you first, Blakie Bear." He said as he lifted up the tired youngest twin, before laying her down on the changing table.

"I'll be in the living room taking all the beer, Mikey." Trevor said, before leaving Michael alone in the bedroom with the twins.

"Yeah, please do." Michael said sarcastically while unsnapping Blake's white onesie saying 'Drinking Buddies', as it made both of the twins laugh with glee.

While Michael started changing Blake, Carly slowly climbed off the bed and crawled towards her father, before standing on her small feet, grabbing onto Michael's pants leg.

"Dada?" Carly called out to her father, while looking up at him with her violet bluish colored eyes.

"Daddy's almost done, Jadey Bear. Stay in here where I can see you." Michael stated, while removing the dirty diaper off of Blake's small body and used his right foot to open the diaper pail.

While waiting on her turn, Carly decided to head off into the hallway and towards the living room area of the trailer home and saw Trevor lying down on the couch, watching Tv and drinking beer.

So, she decided to get his attention by crawling towards the couch, before getting up from off the hardwood floor.

"Poo-poo." Carly babbled, while grabbing onto the couch cushions and stood on her small feet, before Trevor looked at his goddaughter for a few seconds.

"I ain't the one to change that shitty diaper of yours, Jadey. Go ask your daddy, kid." Trevor responded, before sipping his beer and changing the channel by using the remote.

"Poo-poo!" Carly babbled angrily, before reaching behind and used her right hand to pulled off the soiled diaper off her body, throwing it across Trevor's face.

"Ah shit! What the fuck, Carly Jade?!" Trevor retorted angrily after when the soiled diaper met his face.

As he toss both his beer bottle and TV remote away, Trevor quickly stood up from the couch and tried to remove the diaper away from his face while walking around the trailer home aimlessly.

But somehow, Carly manages to lightly pushed some of Jimmy's toy cars in front of Trevor's feet as the Canadian slipped onto one of them and crashes through the living room window with his body in full force.


	15. Uncle T: The Babysitter

**Collection Fifteenth: Uncle T: The Babysitter**

* * *

"You're leaving us here alone?" Carly questioned as she followed her father from out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"But Daddy were sick." Blake stated as she followed her eldest twin sister and father.

"I know you two, but it will only be for a short while. I just need to get medicine and few other things. But don't worry, I have someone here to watch both of you." Michael explained, before the door swung open as Trevor walked inside of the trailer home. "And he's here."

"You're letting Uncle T watch us?" Blake questioned.

"But Daddy, Trevor can't watch us. He made Kaneki run away remember?" Carly explained.

"He's only gonna watch you two for about 30 minutes. I'll be back, don't do anything stupid you two while you're sick." Michael said, before kissing both Carly and Blake's head and finally left, closing the door behind her.

"Alright, you two. Since I'm in charge, I want you two little badasses to obey my rules while your fat fuck of a father gone off to go fuck himself in the ass. So, shut the fuck up and listen up." Trevor explained while standing in front of the Townley Twins. "Rule number one, no cartoons. I'll be watching the ecstasy channel which I bought to make your mother piss off at your father. And rule number two, no fucking tricks from out of you two. I know every trick from out of you, since you two were little babies, sitting on Uncle T's lap. Now, stay in your room until he comes home." He stated lastly, while pointing towards the hallway leading towards the bedrooms, before Carly and Blake head towards their room with an idea pouring into their heads.

A few minutes later, Trevor managed to make himself a turkey sandwich with cheese, tomatoes, lettuce and mustard. As he was about to take the first bite, the twins returned but kept their distance away from Trevor.

"What do you two want now?" Trevor questioned, after putting his sandwich down on the counter.

The Townley Twins lifted up their black BB guns and started aiming them at Trevor, before pulling the triggers back. BB gun pellets started blasting out of the barrel of the guns as Trevor's eyes widened in shock, before they ricocheted off him.

Trevor started shouting out in pain as the pellets hit against his body.

"My ballsack! My ballsack!" Trevor shouted in agony, as he covered his fronts before more pellets shots were ricocheting off his body, the counters and the refrigerator.

As Carly and Blake walked closer towards him, Trevor managed leap and flip over the kitchen table to use a cover after when he grab a black pot from off the stove.

"Somebody! Anybody! Save me from these fuckin' terrible twos!" Trevor shouted, after covering the top of his balling head with the black pot.

Once they ran out of pellets, Carly pulled out another gun as Blake reloaded her own, before they surprise Trevor by coming onto different sides of the table.

More shots and Trevor's screams were heard as the trailer door finally swung open and the Canadian started running away from the Townley trailer home with Carly and Blake still pulling their triggers back.

"You two can go to hell, you fuckin' demon twins!" Trevor retorted angrily as Carly and Blake came out of the trailer home with big smile on their faces, laughing away.


	16. Kaneki

**Collection Sixteen: Kaneki**

* * *

The Townley's even including Trevor and Brad were celebrating the third birthday of Carly and Blake. So far so good, the twins had blew out the candles on their cake which half of it was destroyed by a mishap with Trevor sitting down on the cake which was hidden in Michael and Amanda's bathroom.

As the twins started eating their slice of funfetti cake where Trevor didn't accidentally fell on, Michael headed outside and open the back of the van to grab a gift wrapped box, before heading back into the trailer home.

"Hold on, twins. I think Daddy has a better present that those dolls.

"Gimme! Gimme!" Carly exclaimed having her hands out.

"Jadey, this is for you and Blakey to have." Brad explained, before Michael placed the box on the table that is wrapped with kitten wrapping paper. "How about you two open it together?"

"And please do, cause it stinks like shit." Trevor commented, before Amanda decided to take a look inside of the small hole that Michael forgot to unwrap.

"For God sakes, Michael. You had to listen to the twins." Amanda retorted.

"What is it?" Blake questioned as she used her chair to look inside of the unwrapped hole of the box while her eldest twin started ripping the wrapping paper off… until everyone heard a squeaky mew.

"A kitty!" Both twins exclaimed happily as they started ripping off the wrapping paper quickly, before looking inside of the box to see a small orange tabby kitten with pale blue eyes.

"It's pretty, Daddy!" Carly said.

"I love it, Daddy!" Blake said, before she lifted up the small orange tabby kitten into her hands, as Carly started petting the beautiful orange fur, hearing the kitten purr quietly.

"How come they get a cat when I wanted a dog, Dad?" Jimmy questioned.

"Cause cats are indoor pets, and it's the twins birthday. They were whining about the free kittens they saw outside of Junes yesterday, so I decided to pick one up." Michael explained.

"And yet you decided to go against my wishes to not get a pet in this trailer home, Michael. We can take fish, an ant farm and even a hamster, but no to a cat or a dog." Amanda explained, having her hands on her hips and looking at her husband. Then she looked back at the twins and Tracey petting and rubbing the small orange tabby kitten, lovingly before Amanda wanted to see the kitten for herself. "Girls, let me see her." She said, as she moved Carly and Tracey's hands out of the way, before removing the orange tabby kitten from Blake's arms.

"It's a boy one, Mommy." Carly corrected.

"Why do you say that? It could be a girl one." Amanda questioned her eldest twin daughter, before the orange tabby kitten started reaching over to bite the brown haired mother's thumb and yet it did. "Aaaah! It bit me!" She shouted, after throwing the kitten onto the kitchen curtains and the orange tabby kitten was lucky enough to have grown cat claws to used and clawed through the curtains.

"Mommy tried to kill the kitty, Daddy!" Blake exclaimed in shock, tugging onto Michael's button up shirt.

"Meanie!" Carly retorted, stomping her small foot onto Amanda's left one.

"Carly, don't do that." Michael said, lightly pulling the eldest twin away from her mother who's still in pain. "Manda, this is the only gift that I managed to get for both of them. It's their cat and their responsibility. And beside it's a boy cat."

"Aww, what should we name you?" Tracey questioned the kitten, as he was in Carly's arms.

"Kaneki." Carly said, letting the name sinking in, as the kitten started purring lightly against her purple dress.

"I love Kaneki." Blake stated, placing a kiss on top of the tabby kitten temple.

"Well, Kaneki Townley is that twin's cats name." Brad stated.

"Kaneki… Wait, is that name one of the boys from the twin's daycare?" Trevor questioned.

"No, we got it from a scary anime show." Carly explained.

"What kind of name is Kaneki?" Tracey questioned. "That's a weird name. What about… Uncle T?"

"Hell no!" Michael and Amanda retorted.


End file.
